The First Time He Told Me
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: Jessie runs away from the restaurant, where she just embarrassed herself in front of Tony's parents. What will he have to say to make her stop? Find out in this Little Tessie oneshot based on the episode "The Trouble With Tessie".


"Eldza is webcasting it."

Jessie's eyes went wide! Seriously? Tony's grandmother had just webcasted her making a fool of herself in front of a whole restaurant, her boyfriend and his family. And now Brooklyn was watching it too? That was new heights of embarrassment for Jessie.

"I-I-Ummm," She stuttered. She was not only embarrassed, but also really uncomfortable. The whole restaurant was just staring at her, and probably thinking that she was the biggest fool ever!

"I'm sorry. I just need some fresh air," With that said she quickly turned around and ran out of the restaurant, and closed the door behind her. She let out a loud sigh before she sat down on the doorsteps. How was she going to clean up this big mess? Normally she would just shrug the embarrassment off, but this time it was a huge deal to her. Not only did she make a fool of herself in front of her boyfriend and a lot of people that she didn't know. She probably also gave Tony's parents a horrible first impression. Not that it was really their choice, but how on earth would they ever want their son to date her?

"I'm such an idiot..." Jessie felt horrible. She really liked Tony, and he'd always been such a gentleman. She didn't want to loose him. Just the thought of it made her eyes wet, and she could feel a small little slide down her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard the door to the restaurant, that was right behind her, open up. She turned around to see Tony standing right in front of her. He had a weak small on face. Calmly he closed the door, and sat down next to her on the doorstep. For a few moments none of them said a word. They just sat there, and looked at the cars driving by. The silence wasn't awkward, it was more tense. Neither of them knew what to say exactly. Though he decided to break the silence after a few minutes.

"Are you okay, Jess?"

"Honestly? No, I'm not okay. I just embarrassed myself in front of your whole family, and all of Brooklyn! What matters is that your family probably thinks that I'm the biggest freak in the world."

"Hey, my family isn't that judgmental! Don't worry about it. They'll probably forget about it." Securely, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Jessie wasn't convinced though.

"Tony. Do you honestly think that they'll just forget that their son's girlfriend made a huge scene because she thought he was proposing? I mean, who does that?! Even if you actually were proposing, I shouldn't have reacted like that! I should've been thrilled about it," With that sentence ended, she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tony. You probably feel totally unloved right now."

The young doorman just shrugged, and let out a weak laugh "Nahh. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

-:)-

A new wave of silence came over the young couple. But it was quickly ruined by a voice coming from inside the restaurant. It was Tony's dad.

"Tony, is your girlfriend still there!?"

Tony turned around to look inside the restaurant, when he suddenly felt Jessie escape his embrace. The young woman quickly stood up, and looked at Tony. She didn't feel very welcome or comfortable anymore. Small tears were welling up in her eyes again, but she tried to make them go away. His parents approval meant a lot to her, and she'd lost it.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I have to go."

With that said, she turned around and quickly started to walk away. Tony immediately stood up, and reached out for her hand. But he was too slow. His hand never reached hers. He quickly walked inside, and looked at his dad with furious eyes!

"Dad! What was that for? Why did you have to yell like that? Now she's gone!"

His dad gave him a puzzled look. He was completely clueless of the damaged he'd made.

"What do you mean? I wasn't yelling like that. I was just asking if she was still there, because we were just about to serve some ice cream, and I wanted to hear which flavor she liked."

So Jessie had left for no reason? "Awww man! Seriously, dad?!"

Before his dad could answer, Tony was out of the restaurant and gone. He was going to catch up with Jessie. She wasn't be able to walk that fast, was she? But he was right, because after walking for a few minutes, he spotted her red hair and brown dress about 100 meters in front of him.

"Jessie! Wait!"

The redhead quickly turned her head to see who was calling her name, but as soon as she saw that it was Tony, she turned away again. He ran closer to her, and called out her name again. She didn't look back.

"No, Tony. I can't look you in the eyes, when I know that I can't be with you."

"What do you mean? Who said we can't be together?"

"We can't be together when your parents don't like me," she kept on walking. Her steps shortened, but got quicker.

"They do like you!"

"How come your dad sounded like he wanted me gone then?"

"He just wanted to ask if you were still there, so he could ask you which ice cream flavor you like!" Small drops of water started to fall from the sky. They became more and more, and without a warning, the rain was pouring down from the sky.

"Please just stop walking, Jessie!" He was already soaked, and so was Jessie, who kept on walking. Tony stopped walking, he wanted her to stop, but what could he possibly do? An idea popped into his mind just then. He wasn't exactly picturing the moment like that, but he didn't care. It needed to be done.

"Please stop walking!" He sighed. "I love you!"

All of the sudden Jessie stopped walking and slowly turned around, and looked at Tony standing twenty meters from her. He looked miserable, desperate and he was completely wet. All of his clothe, his skin and his hair. Every little inch of him. Her feet started to move again. Towards him this time. He tried again.

"Jessie Prescott, I love you."

Besides her dad, no guy had ever told her that before. She'd never gotten to that point in a relationship. But there he was, making it happen. The guy of her dreams, her prince and her savior. Without really realizing it, she ran into his arms and was lifted off the ground by him, as he spun her around in the air, while the rain kept falling on them. After a few turns, he put her down but didn't let go. He was about to say something, when she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her own lips. The kiss was passionate, intense and something new. It was craving, but still respectful. It was perfect. Minutes later, they two youngsters pulled slightly back, not wanting to let go of the other.

"You really love me?" Her hazel brown eyes met his.

"Of course I do." He kissed the tip of her nose, and listened to the soft giggle escaping her lips. He hadn't noticed before, but she was actually crying a little.

"Are you okay, love? You're crying," He gently let his thumbs brush the tears and raindrops away from her red cheeks.

"Yes, I'm okay." New tears kept on falling though.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I found a guy who loves me, and happen to love him too. Very very much."

**_*The End* _**

* * *

**I hope you liked this Little Tessie oneshot! ^_^**

**And as always: Please leave a review and I'm always taking story requests in PM or in a review!**

**xoxo**

**Emilie**


End file.
